Endure
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Bruce visits the place where Gotham's White Knight and the one he loved died. He reflects on his decisions.


**A/N: Whatever you read in this story, may not be %100 percent true. I didn't feel like watching the movie before writing this. So please, if I get something wrong, review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this. They belong to Warner Bros. and DC.**

Bruce Wayne tapped the arm rest as he drove to his location, with one hand on the wheel. The radio was off and his _Dasani _water sat in one of the cup holders in the center console. The bottle was left there from the last time he sat in his fancy Lamborghini. The water was warm and tasted…old. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he was in this car. He hadn't been outside of his house in years.

Bruce brought his other hand up to the wheel and brought his attention to which road he was on. It was deserted. No surprise there. He continued driving. He found himself on a dirt road. It could hardly be called a road any more. There was a building. It was burnt and grubby. There were square shaped openings in the walls that used to be windows but were blown out due to the explosion that had happened 5 years ago.

Bruce stopped and parked the car in a random spot, not really caring since no one was around. He got out and started to walk to the destroyed building. By the time he was standing in front of the building, it felt so big. All the guilt and madness was held inside. He walked around the corner with his hands in his suit pocket. Even though he looked like the usual business man, his face didn't. He had bags under his eyes and there was scruff going from ear to ear. He hadn't shaved in weeks and every time he tried to go to sleep, he woke up with nightmares.

He rounded the corner and walked into the doorway. The door was no longer there as well. Bruce found himself inside a dim room. The light was coming from the sun. He walked up a long stair way. It led up to a large floor that had dust and burn marks on the support columns and floor. He walked to a ledge that fell 20 feet below into the first floor. Bruce, slightly, bent over and looked below the ledge. The fall would definitely kill an average person. Bruce knew that because this is where _Gotham's White Knight _died.

This is where Harvey Dent died. Along with the one Bruce loved.

He could recall the day, 5 years ago, when Harvey chose his path.

"_The world is cruel. And the only morality in a cruel world," Harvey brought his hand up next to his face, there was a coin in between his thumb and index finger. A gun was in the other hand. "Is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair. His son's got the same chance she had. 50/50."_

"_What happened to Rachel wasn't chance," Bruce began. His low and guttural voice was heard. "We decided to act. We three."_

"_Then why was it me? The only one who lost everything?" Harvey asked_

"_It wasn't." Bruce wasn't lying. You haven't lost everything. I loved Rachel too._

"_The Joker chose me!" Harvey barked._

"_Because you were the best of us! He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you, could fall."_

"_And he was right."_

"_You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey," Bruce began. He was reluctant to say what he was going to say next but he had to. He had to save the little boy that Harvey was threatening to kill. "So point it at the people responsible."_

"_Fair enough." Harvey said. He held up the coin once more. "You first." Harvey placed the coin on his thumb and flipped it. It rose into the air and spun. Bruce felt his world go slow. Harvey caught the coin in his palm. He rose the gun and shot._

_The noise made Bruce flinch as he pretended to fall onto his back. The bullet didn't go through his armor._

_Bruce heard Gordon and his wife make sound in disgust and shock. He heard the gun cock._

"_My turn." Harvey spoke. The coin flipped again. When a gunshot didn't go off, Bruce guessed it landed on the clean side rather than the burnt one. Bruce slightly opened his eyes. Harvey's gun was pointed at Gordon's son's head._

"_Harvey, you're right," Jim said. "Rachel's death was my fault. Pl-please don't punish the boy. Punish me." A tear rolled down Gordon's face as he reached his hand out in front of him. Persuading Harvey to not flip the coin._

"_I'm about to." Harvey said nonchalantly. It was so sinister of him. He looked down at Gordon's son who was trembling with fright. "Tell your boy it's gonna be alright Gordon. Lie. Like I lied."_

"_It's going to be alright son." Gordon said, unsure of his son's outcome. His son weeped silently. Harvey flipped the coin. In these few seconds, Bruce had no idea what do. There was a 50/50 chance of the coin landing right side up. The other half wasn't so lucky. Either kill Harvey. Or let the boy die._

_Bruce stood up immediately and pushed into Harvey. All three of them fell over the ledge. Gordon's wife screamed for her son. Bruce quickly grabbed the boy and tried to hold onto the wooden ledge. He looked down. He didn't save Harvey. Harvey fell. He was dead._

Bruce looked back up from the precipice and stepped back, realizing that 5 years ago he had broken his one rule. He broke it for Gordon.

Bruce looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he noticed something small on the ground that shined in the sunlight. Bending down, Bruce picked up the small item. It was a metal circle shaped coin. There was dust on it. Bruce brushed a finger over the dust. On the coin, there was a woman wearing a tiara. Confused, Bruce flipped the coin around and saw the exact same woman from the other side, except it was burnt and had scratch marks on it. Recognizing it immediately, he realized it was Harvey's coin.

Bruce's eyes widened. The coin landed right side up. Harvey wouldn't have killed Gordon's son. He would've shot himself if he didn't flip for Gordon. Bruce realized that if he hadn't pushed Harvey off the precipice, Harvey would have died any way. Filled with guilt, Bruce stuck the coin in his suit pocket and walked away, never wanting to come back.


End file.
